macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross Plus
is a four episode OVA created by Studio Nue and Triangle Staff and released by Big West and Bandai Visual between August 25, 1994 and June 25, 1995. A compilation movie, Macross Plus Movie Edition, was released in August 27, 1995. It received a video game tie-in, Macross Plus Game Edition. A manga adaptation by KADOKAWA was released in 2010 for serialization in Macross Ace entitled Macross Plus: TAC Name. The first volume of the OVA is noted for containing a video special Macross: A Future Chronicle. Overview Macross Plus ''is the first official sequel to the original ''Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series that takes place in the canon timeline (Macross II was quickly retconned by series creator Shōji Kawamori as a parallel world story in the Macross universe). Macross Plus was a ground-breaking combination of traditional cel and computer-generated animation at the time of its release, paving the way for the incorporation of more computer-generated imagery in subsequent installments, namely Macross Zero. Director Shinichirō Watanabe would later use his connections with Shōji Kawamori, composer Yoko Kanno and screenwriter Keiko Nobumoto to work on Cowboy Bebop. Veteran animator Hideaki Anno also contributed to the key animation for the first episode. Although the OVA market at the time of its released was mostly shojo-related (pretty girl) work such as Tenchi Muyo! and Oh my Goddess!, Plus did relatively well sales-wise considering the financial disappointment of the previous entry in the series, Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again. Plot , Guld Goa Bowman and Isamu Alva Dyson on Eden.]] Three decades after the great war between the humans and the Zentradi, in January 2040, the United Nations Government is developing new technologies to use in their transforming fighter aircraft by running tests on the colony planet Eden. Military test pilots and former childhood friends, loose cannon Isamu Alva Dyson and the Zentradi mixed race Guld Goa Bowman , are selected to each pilot a new aircraft (Shinsei Industries' YF-19 & General Galaxy's YF-21) for Project Super Nova, to choose the newest successor to the VF-11 Thunderbolt variable fighter which is currently still in use by the U.N. Spacy military forces. Their own personal grudges end up disrupting the tests, and begin to wreak havoc on the program. Their rivalry heats up when a mutual friend, Myung Fang Lone, shows up. Myung was a childhood friend of both pilots, but the three of them had a falling out, and quickly grew apart. This is alluded to throughout the story, and evidence of the strained relationship between Myung and either of the two men is apparent, while their distaste for one another is obvious. When they meet again, they discover that Myung is now the producer of Sharon Apple, the hottest entertainer in the galaxy, who just happens to be an AI hologram. During a testing session, Guld and Isamu finally face off against each other- and an all out fight begins as each tries to best the other. Despite being in the middle of a testing area, they quickly proceed to tear the surrounding area to shreds in their fight to gain superiority over the other. Having turned off their communications equipment, both pilots fight using the test aircraft in a series of stunning dog-fight maneuvers before going into Battroid form and finishing the fight on the ground. In the process, an "accidental" gun pod discharge injures Isamu and he is taken to the hospital, where he awakens to Myung standing watch over him. After returning to duty, a military tribunal questions Guld about their fight in the test area, but ultimately the decision is left up to the Admiral in charge of the project. Chief Miller, the station commander of New Edwards Test Flight Facility reluctantly tells both pilots that their mission and the project has been scrubbed by the U.N. Spacy High Command- due to the completion of a newer, and previously unknown aircraft, the X-9 Ghost - an advanced stealth UCAV prototype, which was secretly being produced on Earth while two other prototypes (YF-19 and YF-21) were simultaneously being tested for Project Super Nova in planet Eden. With the X-9 Ghost completed, testing on the YF-19 and YF-21 was halted indefinitely, since the higher-ups believe that the new unmanned fighter is superior in every way. Meanwhile, the AI Sharon Apple has developed a malevolent consciousness and, during her concert in the Atlantis Dome inside Earth's Macross City, quickly takes over both the X-9 Ghost and the SDF-1 Macross Fortress and hypnotizes her audience and the Macross' staff. .]]When discovering that Myung's life is in danger, Isamu and Guld have to travel to Earth and set aside their differences to overcome the events from their childhood that drove them apart and caused them to hate each other. While Isamu goes after Sharon, who has taken over the SDF-1 Macross, Guld fights the X-9 and ultimately destroys it by removing the gravitational safety limiters on his aircraft, and matching the X-9's velocity/maneuverability until he achieves a target lock and shoots the X-9 down. However, removing the limiters allows Guld to achieve accelerations exceeding human (even Zentradi-Human) limitations, which ultimately leads to his death—even as he crashes the YF-21 into the X-9, destroying it. While fighting the SDF-1 Macross, Isamu is hypnotized by Sharon's voice, and is left to crash to his death. At the last second, Myung's voice reaches him and brings him out back to consciousness. Dodging the Macross' fire, Isamu is able to destroy the central computer, effectively eliminating Sharon. The story ends as the sun rises over the Macross Fortress, with Myung waving to Isamu, who has survived the destruction of Sharon's computer. Episodes Characters *Isamu Alva Dyson *Guld Goa Bowman *Myung Fang Lone *Yang Neumann *Lucy McMillan *Millard Johnson Production After the success of Macross 7''s theatrical movies, the OVA was edited into a movie that also featured newly-animated scenes. Members of the team who helped to create ''Macross Plus would later create the critically-acclaimed ''Cowboy Bebop'' anime, among them would include the co-director of Macross Plus, Shinichirō Watanabe, who would direct Cowboy Bebop, and the musical composer, Yoko Kanno (who later also composed the music for Macross Frontier). Release Both the OVA series and movie were released in Japan by Bandai Visual and in North America and Europe by Manga Entertainment. Manga UK also packaged both the OVA and movie as Macross Plus: Ultimate Edition. The Australian VHS version was released by Manga Entertainment and the DVD version by Madman Entertainment under sub-license from Manga Entertainment. Theme Song *'VOICES' **Song: Akino Arai **Lyrics:覚和歌子 **Composition / Arrangement: Yoko Kanno **VOICES was also used for the ending theme in the movie version. The song also has an acoustic and acappella version available, albeit arranged differently. Also known as Myung's theme, which includes Myung's Theme (Cello version). Gallery MacrossPlusBlu1.jpg|Macross Plus Blu-ray cover by illustrator Hidetaka Tenjin. MacrossPlusBlu2.jpg|Macross Plus DVD Volume 1 cover. MacrossPlusBlu3.jpg|Macross Plus DVD Volume 2 cover. MacrossPlusBlu4.jpg|Macross Plus DVD Volume 3 cover. MacrossPlusBlu5.jpg|Macross Plus DVD Volume 6 cover. MacrossPlusBlu6.jpg|US Edition of Macross Plus released by Manga Entertainment. Plus-MangaEntertainment-R2DVDCover.png|Manga Entertainment Region 2 (Europe) DVD cover. MacrossPlusBluNovel.jpg|Macross Plus novelization cover. MacrossPlusBlu9.jpg|Macross Plus art featured on Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy. MacrossPlusBlu10.jpg|INFORMATION HIGH event on Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture. MacrossPlusBlu13.jpg|Uta Macross' INFORMATION HIGH stage. SharonDelta.jpg|Sharon Apple as seen in a flashback on Macross Δ. SharonDelta2.jpg|Another cameo appearance by Sharon on Macross Δ. MacrossPlusBlu11.jpg|Isamu Alva Dyson ready to take on Sharon. MacrossPlusBlu8.jpg|Guld's prototype YF-21. SharonConcert1.gif|Sharon Apple in concert. Related Works Novel *'Macross Plus' **''Plus'' novelization was written by Keiko Nomoto in 1996. It was released in a single volume. The story begins in the main cast's high school days, and covers each character's journey until their eventual reunion as seen in the first part of the anime. Some original elements have been added to the settings, such as characters, etc. **In the author's postscript, the schedule for the second volume of the novelization, which would have covered the main anime, was suggested by never actually written. "Glen", a novel character unique to the novel, became a woman due to a mysterious disease / mishap in the second half of the novel. There is a nurse "Mariala" who is Isamu's mother, as well as a character of Aquarion EVOL MIX (There is even a hint of the development of technologyy that evokes sexual transformation). **The novel is considered a spin-off , as it has a character composition that could be considered as the template of characters that would later be seen in Cowboy Bebop. Music The OVA's soundtrack was released by Victor Entertainment. This is the first anime-related soundtrack by composer Yoko Kanno, but you can see the cues and influences that would affect future productions such as Cowboy Bebop, Turn-A Gundam, and Earth Girl Arjuna. *'MACROSS PLUS ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK' released on October 21, 1994. *'MACROSS PLUS-The Cream P U F' released on February 22, 1995. **Song that included dangerous hypnotic elements from Sharon Apple's album, which were banned upon release, including reprinted releases. In addition to the music of Yoko Kanno, "INFORMATION HIGH", which was composed by CMJK, a former electric groove artist, is included. **At the time, "INFORMATION HIGH" was written by Sato Dai and Kensuke Watanabe, who were mainly active in the techno world at the Frogman Records . It is believed that Sato University became a catalyst for the anime industry. He would later collaborate on anime works such as Cowboy Bebop and Ghost in the Shell: STAND ALONE COMPLEX. *'MACROSS PLUS ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK 2' released on July 21, 1995. *'MACROSS PLUS ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK PLUS-for fans only' released November 22, 1995. Notes & Trivia *''Macross Plus'' is also called the "Top Gun of Japanese Animation". *Shōji Kawamori and Ichirō Itano actually travelled to the United States to fly several fighter jets so they could authentically capture the feeling of flying. See Also Series *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' *''Macross Frontier'' Movies *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'' *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012'' Games *''Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy'' *''Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture'' External Links *Macross Plus Wiki de:Macross Plus ja:マクロスプラス Category:Macross Plus Category:OVAs Category:Plus